This invention relates to the packaging of motor oil and an automotive engine oil filter together in a package which also serves as an engine oil drain pan.
Components of the package are a leakproof container of sufficient size and shape to hold five quarts of motor oil and one engine oil filter and a zip-type, tear-open top to the container, with a pull tab.
The container is made of a paper-based material which allows interior coating to provide a leak-resistant environment once engine oil is drained from an engine into the open container. The size and shape of the container is unique to the size and configuration of the five quarts of motor oil and the single engine oil filter contained within the carton. Before opening, the container top is a means to contain the five quarts of motor oil and engine oil filter. The zip-type, tear-open top with pull tab is a means to open the container, revealing and providing access to the five quarts of motor oil and engine oil filter contained within. This access also allows a fully opened carton of suitable size and shape to be placed under an automobile so as to provide a receptacle for the drainage of the used oil from its engine.
Some of the previous motor oil changing kits are shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,866 issued on June 25, 1985 to Pollacco discloses a motor oil change kit with a catch pan. A resealable jug is provided. No oil filter is illustrated in the kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,692 issued Sept. 3, 1983 to Pollacco discloses another resealable type motor oil change kit again with no contemplation of oil filters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,398 issued on July 4, 1978 to Meyers discloses a container to transport cans of motor oil which doubles as a drain container and is designed to dispose of the oil. Also disclosed is supporting member 67 which appears to be designed to provide support to the corner opening 64. In addition, a support member 67 is also designed to engage the lip 71 on the funnel 70.
U.S Pat. No. 3,954,250 issued on May 4, 1976 to Grace discloses a mechanical drain valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,956 issued on Nov. 28, 1972 to Oswalt discloses an oil change kit with several components including cans of oil, drain adaptors for remote draining of the oil, a funnel, and a wrapper. No oil filter is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,235 issued on Feb. 18, 1969 to Randazzo discloses a generally triangular shaped carton carrier.